Basterd Son
by violentbeautygothika
Summary: Draco Malfoy doesn't have a happy home life, And he thinks everyone should finally know. okay this is my first ever fic so please be nice, contains child abuse & slash. read and reveiw.


Bstered Son

Disclaimer: I deny nothing but my sanity……and ownership of all Harry potter characters in this story.

The Hall had dimmed and someone materialised at the bottom of the stairs that wound up to the stage. He got up on the stage, platinum hair falling around his face. His look was goth/emo mix though the look on his face was one of hidden rage. He wasn't supposed to be here, not a Hogwarts but he had to face them. The music started up and he started. A video screen was behind him and along with the music it showed images of the mystery boy on stage.

_Rejected...since day one  
My name is...bastard son  
I've been dead...so many times I've lost count!_

He silver eyes with a black rim faced the crowd of students; Dumbledore looked at him with steeped fingers.

_Blue collar...working man  
Devises...master plan  
Bi-polar...with a mental side arm  
_

His eyes were wide and it was like he was sending out a message. Blondie had a small grin on his face and looked close to insane over the next four lines of lyrics.

_I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red button and we'll all go  
_

On the tele screen everyone saw a battle. Werewolves' in their human form but still strong and Vampires holding silver long swords. Our boy was coated in blood and wore, like all the other Vamps, a deep red mess top, black leather pants and boots. The blood had matted his hair. Explosions were happening everywhere and bodies fell down like dominoes, one after the other.

_Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!_

He was crouched under his shield as arrows flew over head. The image flickered between that and of somebody else. It finally stopped on Lucius Malfoy. He was shouting at his wife and what looked like Draco was cowering in the corner, subtitles came up, 'I wont have that as a son, its an abomination!' Lucius seized his son and tossed him into the fire and watched him burn before grabbing floo powder and sending him away for good.

_Contraption...made up of  
Nuts and bolts...create the  
New monster...to burn your family tree down!  
Tick-tocking...times up now  
Split second...the world frowns  
Lonely heart...never had nobody!  
_

The next image was of goth boy in Azkaban, his eyes darker and more hollowed than ever, As a bleeding prisoner was taken past his cell he perked up and lunged at the bloody scent his eyes red and canines sharp his strength kicked in and he tore through the bars. He fed and ran for it; he was fast for a ten year old.  
_I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red button and we'll all go  
_

It flashed back to the battle scene, he was only 16 and he had seen more death and destruction than he should of. He couldn't sleep he tossed and turned instead. The Horn went for a resuming struggle, this was the fight to end it the final day, and he flashed back **'I will help you, just stick through it, Okay?' Cassius Snape looked him in the face before kissing him lightly on the lips, the horn went for the 3rd wave to go and with it went his love over the top. Three hours later he found Cassius' dying form amongst the ruin 'Go to my brother he will help you were I can't'**

_  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!_

I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  
Into the river below  


Severus wouldn't help him neither would Albus nor his family, he was alone and scared it was only a matter before either a slayer or wolf got him, he stumbled upon a castle he recognised well, he heard the music from inside and smelt Lupin. He was going to get one last message in before he left for good.

_  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
They'll think I'm insane but you'll all know my name!  
Into the river below...I'm running from the inferno...  
I'll take all the blame, the front page and the fame!_

Yeah I'll take all the blame  
The front page and the fame  
But you'll all know my name  
And you'll think I'm insane  
But you'll all know my name  
But you'll think I'm insane

The music died and so did the last glimmer of humanity in the boy singing, and with that, Draconius Lucifer Malfoy left the stage and the live of everyone for good.


End file.
